


Fathers, First Dates and First Kisses - When it all changes: Life, Love and Family in Torchwood - Series 14

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: PG, Series, WIAC:LLAFIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set two days after 'This Moment In Time' Eloise goes on her first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers, First Dates and First Kisses - When it all changes: Life, Love and Family in Torchwood - Series 14

 

**AU: When it all changes: Life, Love and Family in Torchwood.  
Title:**  Fathers, First Dates and First Kisses  
 **Author:** **missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, My OC's: Caden, Eloise, Dylan, Jenni, Claire, Chloe, Damien, Ianto's family.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:** Set two days after 'This Moment In Time' Eloise goes on her first date.  
 **Spoilers:** Probably not, but you never know ...  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Rating:** PG

 

  
    


Ianto carried Elizabeth into the living room where he'd put all the things he needed for her first bath and carefully got down on his knees beside the small plastic bath that he'd set on the rug,

After checking the temperature of the shallow water in the bottom of the baby bath with his elbow Ianto carefully lowered two day old Elizabeth in so her head was resting on his wrist, his hand supporting her behind her shoulders.

“How's that?” He asked her with a smile, thankful the tiny baby didn't cry at her first time in the bath and picked up the little soft baby sponge to dip in the water beside her with his other hand.

“Do you remember the first time we bathed Caden?” Jack asked, entering the room and kneeling down beside his husband.

“He screamed the house down so loudly I thought the neighbours would call the police,” Ianto chuckled, gently swiping the sponge over the baby's skin. “it seems both our daughter's are much more happy about bath time.”

“Perhaps sometime soon Caden will want to take a bath without prompting,” Jack laughed.

“The day he gets a girlfriend maybe,” Ianto agreed and then spoke to the baby again. “there you go sweetheart, all clean.”

Jack picked the towel that was warming on the radiator up and held laid it carefully on Elizabeth's changing mat, smiling happily he watched Ianto lift their daughter from her bath and lay her on it and then wrap the towel around her.

“Our little miracle,” Jack smiled. “I still can't believe you did this for me, carried my baby.”

“It was the least I could do, I mean you carried three of my children and two of them at the same time,” Ianto replied. “I'm happy I got the chance to experience what you did.”

“It seems such a long time since the twins were like this, or Dylan for that matter,” Jack said, stroking the pad of his finger over his daughter's cheek.

“It's hard to believe they are fifteen now, almost sixteen and Dylan ten,” Ianto sighed. “before we know it they'll be grown up and leading their own lives.”

“We could just continue to have children every five years,” Jack grinned, passing Ianto a nappy.

“We'll have to see about that,” Ianto laughed, expertly putting on Elizabeth's nappy and slipping her into her pale pink babygro.

“Do I get to feed her now?” Jack asked.

“Yep, take her while I go and heat her bottle,” Ianto answered.

Jack stood up and then took their daughter from him, moving to sit in the nearby armchair and held her gently while Ianto headed off to the kitchen.

He opened the door and smiled softly at Chewie and Princess asleep in their beds at the far end of the kitchen, at ten years old they were still apt to act like puppies at times but having been for a long walk earlier with Jack and their older children they were happy to snooze.

They had been worried about how they would react to the new baby but they had been as good as gold around her, their noses sniffing at ten to the dozen until they decided she wasn't a threat and then lay down to watch her curiously whenever they could.

Taking a bottle from the fridge and silently thanking Claire for having made enough to see them through to the morning Ianto popped it into the bottle warmer and set the timer.

While waiting for it to warm through he went over to the dogs and crouched down to stroked them gently on the top of their heads, Chewie just kept snoring softly and Princess opened one eye, looked at him sleepily and then closed it again.

With one last affectionate pat to their heads Ianto got the bottle from the warmer and made his way back to the living room, shaking it gently and then tested it on his wrist before handing it to Jack, perching on the arm of the chair while he fed their daughter.

“Eloise seemed rather eager to get her homework done when she got into today,” Ianto said. “I know she's always keen to get it done before the weekend but normally she's doing it at the last minute before bed.”

“Yeah, I noticed that too,” Jack agreed. “have you see her since she got home?”

“Nope, she took a sandwich up with her saying that was all she wanted for tea and I've not seen her since,” Ianto answered. “actually all three kids seem rather quiet, just how far did you walk the dogs?”

“Around the park, three times,” Jack grinned. “they should all sleep like logs tonight.”

“I had Elizabeth two days ago Jack, surely you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting?” Ianto asked, raising one eyebrow.

“I just thought it would be good if they laid in in the morning so we could catch up on some sleep,” Jack pouted a little. “this gorgeous little'n here isn't going to be sleeping through for a while yet.”

“It's only for a week, then Claire will be taking care of her in the night,” Ianto replied. “we'll survive.”

“I wish it could be for longer, but we need to get back to work,” Jack sighed. “it wouldn't be fair on the other three.”

“Agreed,” Ianto told him. “I'll go and check on the kids.”

“No, I'll go,” Jack replied, putting the now empty bottle down and handing Elizabeth to her dada. “you can wind our daughter, you seem to have a better knack at it then me.”

“Now that is true,” Ianto smiled, giving his husband a tender kiss before swapping positions with him and settling in the armchair that Jack vacated.

Jack moved quietly up the stairs and checked on Dylan first, he was sprawled out on top of his bed fast asleep despite it not even being seven in the evening.

Picking up the duvet off the floor Jack put it over his son and then crept back out the room, closing the door behind him and headed for Caden's room.

His eldest son was sat on his bed reading one of his Manga books, glancing up he saw his dad watching him from the doorway.

“You're quiet, are you okay?” Jack asked him.

“Just tired,” Caden shrugged. “where do those dogs get the energy from?”

“That's dogs for you, they just keep on going till they exhaust everyone,” Jack laughed. “not going out with your mates tonight then?”

“Nah, I said I'd meet them tomorrow,” Caden answered.

“Dylan's asleep so don't disturb him, okay?” Jack asked.

“I have no intention of doing so dad,” Caden told him. “can I get back to my book now?”

“I know when I've outstayed my welcome,” Jack told him with a smile. “da and I are downstairs if you need us.”

“'K,” Caden told him and Jack knew he'd been dismissed.

Finally he went to Eloise's room, knocking lightly on her door he waited a moment until she called out to him to enter and found her sat on her bed in the shortest skirt he had ever seen applying make-up.

“You don't need all that muck,” Jack said, sitting down beside her. “you're pretty enough without it.”

“All girls my age wear make up dad,” Eloise said, rolling her eyes just like her dad.

“Maybe they do, but it doesn't mean you have to as well,” Jack told her. “and have you ever heard the expression 'less is more'?”

“Eh?” She responded.

“Make up should enhance your features, not cover them completely,” Jack said as carefully as he could, not wanting to upset her. “I'm not saying you can't wear any but maybe just a little mascara and lipstick?”

“It's taken me ages to do this and you want me to start again?” Eloise groaned. “I'll be late.”

“Late for what?” Jack asked, his eyes drawn once again to his daughter's skimpy attire.

“I have a date,” Eloise told him with a smile, that faded when she saw the look in his eye. “I'm almost sixteen daddy.”

“And when were you going to tell your da and I this revelation?” Jack asked.

“When I got home?” Eloise suggested.

“Not a good idea of you ever want a second one,” Jack told her.

“Daddy ...” Eloise began and then trailed off.

“Don't you go daddy-ing me young lady,” Jack told her. “I'm not telling you can't go, I just want to know some details.”

“What kind of details?” Eloise asked resignedly.

“Where did you meet him?” Jack asked.

“At school, he's in the sixth form,” Eloise answered. “yes, he's older than me but only by a year.”

“When did he ask you out?”

“Before you had Elizabeth, I was going to go out with him then but I thought I should wait until da wasn't pregnant,” Eloise admitted. “it would have been a little hard to explain if he'd seen Ianto like that.”

“True,” Jack couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

“Okay, here's the deal,” Jack told her. “you clean all that stuff off your face and just put a little on like I suggested and change that skirt and as long as we get to meet the boy in question before you leave I won't stop you going on your first date, deal?”

“You won't do anything to embarrass me will you?” Eloise asked him.

“Me? Never!” Jack retorted.

“Yeah, right,” Eloise grinned. “will it be okay if I wear my jeans?”

“Perfect, where are you going?” Jack asked.

“The movies,” she replied. “he's promised we can go and see that new chick flick they keep advertising on the TV.”

“That sounds like a good first date,” Jack agreed. “but don't be home late or you'll find yourself grounded.”

“But daddy, can't I have a little longer, I mean we'll have to get the bus back and if it's late ...”

“Does an extra half hour sound okay?” Jack asked.

“Thank you daddy,” Eloise grinned, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek.

“What time is he coming to pick you up?” Jack asked.

“In about fifteen minutes,” she said, glancing at her watch. “so you better get out of here so I can change.”

“I'm gone,” Jack laughed, leaving her room and going down to tell Ianto what their eldest daughter was up to.

“Have they all crashed and burned?” Ianto asked when Jack reappeared.

“Dylan is sparko, Caden is reading one of those Manga books of his and Eloise is getting ready for her first date,” Jack told him.

“She's what?” Ianto gasped a moment or two later when what his husband had said sank in. “And she was planning on telling us when?”

“After the date apparently!” Jack replied, shaking his head from side to side.

“And you're still letting her go?” Ianto asked with a small grin.

“Hey, I'm not that protective am I?” Jack asked with a small pout.

“Yep,” Ianto chuckled. “so you talked to her about it, judging by how long you were up there?”

“I did, and I said she could still go on the date if she changed her clothes and lost the make-up,” Jack answered. “but I did advance her curfew by half an hour.”

“Aren't you generous,” Ianto grinned. “so what was wrong with her clothes and make-up?”

“Too little of the first and too much of the second,” Jack replied. “I told her she didn't need any make-up, that she was too pretty but we agreed on a touch of mascara and some lipstick.”

“Is this better daddy?” Eloise's voice caused them to turn and look towards the doorway where she was stood wearing her best black jeans, a pretty feminine top and barely a hint of make-up on her face.

“Come here,” Jack told her with a smile.

Eloise hurried over to Jack, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek.

“You look beautiful,” Ianto told her. “daddy told me you we're going on a date tonight, you really shouldn't have planned not to tell us until afterwards.”

“I know dada, sorry,” she said, moving out her her dad's arms to kiss her da on the cheek.

“We just want you to be safe sweetheart,” Ianto continued. “I know you think you're all grown up now but you are only fifteen still and us wanting to know where you're going and who with isn't because we want to interfere, it's because we worry about you.”

“I know dada, sorry,” Eloise shrugged, a sad look on her face.

“Just promise us you'll always let us know where you're off to, okay?” Jack asked her.

“I will,” she answered, nodding her head vigorously just as the doorbell rang. “that'll be him!”

“Then go and let him in, we want to meet this guy,” Ianto grinned.

Eloise shot from the room like a bullet and a few minutes later reappeared with a very handsome blonde boy.

“Daddy, dada, this is Scott,” she introduced him. “Scott, this is my daddy, Jack and my dada Ianto.”

“Please to meet you Scott,” Jack said, holding his hand out to shake the young man's. “I hope you're going to treat my little girl here properly?”

“Daddy!” Eloise protested and blushed a little.

“We're just going to the movies Sir, I promise nothing untoward will happen.”

At this Ianto burst out laughing.

“I'm sorry Scott, Jack here is worried you're going to run off with our daughter and he'll never see her again,” Ianto grinned. “I however am the more down to earth of the two of us.”

“Hey,” Jack grumbled good naturedly. “now, would you like a lift to the movies?”

“No, thank you,” Scott replied politely. “my mother is waiting outside for us, we just have to get the bus home later.”

“Eloise, do you have your mobile?” Ianto asked thinking practically.

“I do dada, but it'll be switched off in the cinema,” Eloise answered.

“Just make sure you call us if you need us, okay?” he told her.

“I will dada, can we go now?” she asked.

“Have a great time cariad,” Ianto told her.

“Just not too great a time,” Jack added.

“Come on Scott, lets get out of here before daddy changes his mind,” Eloise urged, taking her dates hand and dragging him from the room, the sound of the front door closing behind them soon afterwards.

“Lets get Elizabeth here into her Moses basket and maybe we can grab a couple of hours to ourselves,” Ianto suggested, carrying the infant across the room and laying her down gently, covering her with a soft pink blanket.

“Do you think she'll be okay?” Jack mused.

“They are going to see a movie Jack, nothing more,” Ianto sighed, sitting back down in the armchair and pulling his husband down onto his lap. “our little girl is growing up.”

“It doesn't mean I have to like it,” Jack retorted. “how come you're so calm about it?”

“Because making a fuss will just cause her to become secretive and sneak around, would you rather she lied to us?” Ianto asked him.

“No,” Jack admitted.

“Then you have to trust her, we both do,” Ianto smiled, tilting his head up and offering his husband his lips for a kiss.

“I do trust her, it's the boys I don't,” Jack laughed then lent down to kiss his husband softly.

“Not all boys are like you,” Ianto said cheekily.

“You wouldn't have me any other way!” Jack retorted.

“Nope,” Ianto agreed and pulled Jack's head back down and kissed him thoroughly.

*~*~*

“Are you enjoying the movie?” Scott whispered to Eloise in the dark.

“It's so romantic,” Eloise sighed back, her eyes fixed firmly on the screen.

Scott smiled, it was far too much of a girly film for his tastes but if Eloise was loving it then that was fine by him, he really liked her a lot and wanted to get to know her even more.

Sitting back in his seat Scott slid his arm around the back of Eloise's and rested his hand on her shoulder, happy when she glanced his way and he could just about make the smile out on her face in the dark before turning her attention back to the screen again.

*~*~*

“Shouldn't they be back by now?” Jack fretted, glancing at the clock on the wall while wandering about the room with baby Elizabeth in his arms and jiggling her up and down gently.

“Jack, sit down,” Ianto told him. “you're going to give that poor baby motion sickness!”

“What?” Oh, sorry,” Jack said, perching on the edge of the sofa.

“You gave Eloise an extra half an hour remember, she still have almost fifteen minutes before her curfew,” Ianto reminded him. “if I know our daughter she won't be late.”

“She better not be or she'll be grounded until she's thirty,” Jack mumbled.

“You know you don't mean that,” Ianto chuckled, moving from the armchair to the sofa to sit beside his husband.

“No, just till she's twenty one,” Jack grinned at him. “you really aren't panicking in the inside that something bad might have happened to her?”

“No until she's late,” Ianto told him. “and I hear footsteps coming up the driveway.”

“Here, take her,” Jack said, thrusting their baby daughter at her dada and rushing to the window.

“Jack, they'll see you!” Ianto exclaimed.

“Not if we turn the lamp off,” Jack retorted, nodding towards it.

With a small sigh Ianto got up with Elizabeth in his arms, turned off the lamp and plunged the room into darkness.

*~*~*

“I've had a lovely evening, thank you,” Eloise told Scott a little shyly.

“Does that mean you want to go out with me again?” Scott asked hopefully.

“Yep,” Eloise grinned.

“I'll call you tomorrow and we can arrange something then,” Scott suggested.

Eloise nodded. “Goodnight then,”

“Goodnight,” Scott repeated and went to turn away. “wait, Eloise ...”

“What?” Eloise asked seconds before she felt Scott's lips brush gently over hers.

“Okay?” Scott asked and she nodded again.

This time when their lips met they lingered for a little longer, both of them smiling when they pulled back.

“Goodnight then,” Scott said softly.

“Night,” she smiled, watching him walk down the driveway until he was out of sight and then let herself into the house with a huge smile on her face.

“Did you have a good time?” Ianto called out to her.

“It was the best dada,” she called back, heading towards the living room. “the film was lovely and Scott was the perfect gentleman.”

“I should hope so!” Jack retorted.

“Ignore him,” Ianto chuckled. “as long as you enjoyed yourself that's what matters.”

“I did and he's calling me tomorrow to arrange our second one,” Eloise told him excitedly. “ I'm going to go to bed now.”

“Sleep well cariad,” Ianto told her.

Jack pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

“I really am happy you had a good time,” Jack told her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“Thanks daddy,” she smiled and ran off out the room, calling out goodnight to them both wanting nothing more than to go to bed and relive the date and more precisely the kiss – her first kiss – in her head.

*~*~*

“Do you think that was her first kiss?” Jack asked, watching Ianto lay their infant in her Moses basket again.

“It could well have been,” Ianto admitted. “we really shouldn't have been intruding on that moment.”

“I know, but what's done is done,” Jack sighed. “I hope it was because it looked like it seemed perfect for her.”

“I still remember our first kiss,” Ianto grinned, turning around and sliding his arms around his husbands waist. “it was nowhere near as romantic.”

“If I remember it was in the archives about a week after you came to work for Torchwood,” Jack smiled back. “I was beginning to wonder if you we're ever going to let me kiss you and it was a bit of a shock when you grabbed me like that!”

“It wasn't planned,” Ianto chuckled. “I just had this overwhelming urge to snog you senseless.”

“And was it what you expected?” Jack asked curiously.

“Yep, and so much more,” Ianto admitted. “I just wish it hadn't partly been used to distract you from ...”

Jack didn't let him go any further, he knew exactly what Ianto was going to say and the past was the past, crushing his lips to his husbands he did his very best to re-enact their first kiss until the hard to part gasping for oxygen.

“Bed?” Jack asked softly.

“Bed,” Ianto agreed, reaching out to pick up the Moses basket with one hand and taking Jack's with the other.

“I know it's too soon for anything else, but can we make out all night?” Jack asked softly while they walked upstairs to their room.

“Oh yeah,” Ianto sighed happily and placed the Moses basket on it's stand in the corner of their room and began to undress. “until we fall asleep at least.”

“At least,” Jack smiled, following suit.

The End.  
  
 

'Verse continued in 'Growing Up Is Never Easy'


End file.
